A second chance
by Aine Dayus
Summary: A story of how the cursed watch out and take care of each other. Most characters present. Hatori is a main though. please review story..I know the format messed up the paragraphs.
1. Default Chapter

Taking place right after episode 26.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya, Japanimation, and Funimation. I had nothing to do with the   
  
creation of these characters, stories, or movies. I am simply playng with them and hope that their maker has mercy on me.  
  
Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki sat around the table eating. It was hard to imagine that if things had gone  
  
differently this would not be occuring. If Yuki and Shigure hadn't held Akito back, Akito would surely have hurt Tohru. But they   
  
had, and Tohru just might have gotten through to Akito in some way. They could only hope.  
  
"Is the food ok?" Tohru asked Hatori as she smiled brightly.   
  
She acted so carefree. You'd never know that just hours before she'd faced Akito, or that only yesterday she'd faced   
  
Kyo in his original form. She'd weathered it all better than anyone had ever expected her to.  
  
"Hatori,You haven't touched your food." Tohru pointed out with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Hatori looked up, his chain of thought broken. He began eating the food set before him.  
  
"No, everything is fine, Tohru. The food is delicious"  
  
"oh...thank you!" She replied with a smile.  
  
It wasn't long before Hatori finished and stood. He thanked everyone and left. It was evident that he wasn't excited  
  
about leaving.   
  
A gloom seemed to settle over the table. Even Shigure didn't seem to be in his normal good mood. This day they had  
  
had one simple victory over Akito....but they'd also disobeyed him. Sooner or later they would pay for their disobedience.  
  
:Be careful, Tori.: Shigure thought after his friend. :Don't be a fool.Please don't do what I think you're going to do.:  
  
Shigure knew how Hatori was. Since he'd lost Kana, Hatori had no other goal in life than the protect the others who fell   
  
under the curse. He'd face Akito, just so that no one else would have to take the brunt of his anger.  
  
Shigure sat watching the door for a few long moments before getting up and grabbing his coat and an umbrella. It was   
  
starting to rain again.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kyo remarked as Shigure opened the door.  
  
The cat couldn't have know. Kyo wasn't told much about what happened within the Zodiac. The cat, sadly was excluded  
  
...Shigure had always thought it best that Kyo not know everything. Not with the temper the boy had. He'd only have gotten  
  
himself killed trying to right the wrongs. Despite the fact that Kyo liked to appear that he cared little for anyone. Shigure knew   
  
the truth.  
  
"I'll be back later tonight." Shigure told him.  
  
Yuki looked up, fear evident in his eyes. If Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori had not been there, Shigure doubted that Yuki  
  
would have been able to stand up to Akito.  
  
The halls were dark as Hatori made his way to Akito's room. He slid the door open and found the floor littered with  
  
broken plates, glass, and anything that Akito had been able to pick up and throw. The shards glittered in the candlelight that   
  
came from a single candle set on the window sill. They cut into the soles of his feet as he accidentally stepped on a few small  
  
fragments.   
  
Hatori reached down to brush some of the fragments from his foot. Akito stepped out of the shadows on Hatori's left side  
  
and gave him a violent shove. Hatori fell hard onto the shard littered floor. He felt the glass and ceramic pierce him in numerous  
  
places and one larger peice of a bowl sink into his side.  
  
"You disobeyed me." It was Akito's voice, low and shaky with anger. "You refused to do as I told you! You think that  
  
she can save you? Do you really think that you have any hope? I am the head of this family. You all have to obey me. The   
  
other three may have escaped punishment, but I will make an example of you! The next time I tell you to do something, you   
  
WILL do it!"  
  
"I will not erase Tohru's mind, Akito. I will do whatever you say, but I will not do that to her...or to us." Hatori stated.  
  
Akito kicked him in the stomach as he tried to get up, then grabbed him by the hair and hit him in the face hard twice.  
  
"You are mine! You will do as I say!"  
  
Shigure raced through the halls of the main house. On his way towards Akito's rooms. He all but ran into Momiji. The  
  
boy was very upset, his normally happy face was tear streaked.   
  
"Akito...he's hurting Hari! I wanted to help, but Hari said not to go in the room, no matter what! Gure', you have to help   
  
Hari!!!!!" He cried.  
  
"Go back to Hatori's room. Get the first aid kit out. I'll be there with Hari in a few minutes."  
  
Momiji ran off and Shigure qiuckened his pace. He threw the door to Akito's room open to see Akito poised to strike   
  
Hatori again.   
  
"Akito, STOP!"  
  
Akito looked up and smiled as he, slowly, stepped away from Hatori. " Shigure, how nice of you to stop by for a visit.   
  
You see what happens when you disobey me? Perhaps you are beyond my reach, but remember, your friend isn't. Get him out  
  
of my sight. I've had enough of him for tonight."  
  
Akito walked around the edges of the room, casually, avoiding the shattered pieces of pottery. It almost looked as if  
  
he'd had it all planned out. He stood in the doorway to his garden and watched Shigure with a smile on his face.  
  
Shigure stepped into the center of the room and knelt beside Hatori, trying to take a visual inventory of all the damage  
  
Akito had done. "Come on, Hari. I don't much like the company here."  
  
Hatori got to his feet with help from Shigure and the dog of the Zodiac helped him through the halls. It was a slow and  
  
painfilled process, but not once did Hatori complain or ask to stop, so far. Blood seeped from the wound in his side soaking  
  
his shirt and his feet left bloody footprints on the floor.  
  
"You could learn to be a little less self-sacrificing, Hari. How about taking me with you next time? Then I can hold him  
  
while you beat him. We could take turns." Shigure teased, trying to lighten the mood and get some sort of response from his  
  
friend.  
  
"He would have hurt you...worse. He knows he can't hurt me too badly. I'm needed."   
  
"Hari! I'm hurt! Are you saying I'm useless?"  
  
Shigure let Hatori rest on a bench in the hallway for a few moments. The doctor looked pale and as if he might  
  
faint if they didn't stop.  
  
Hatori winced. "Idiot... I'm the only one that can erase someone's mind. If a group of people see one of us transform and  
  
I can't take their memories, then we are at risk."  
  
Shigure was thoughtful for a moment. "So, all those years when Aya and I used to get in trouble at school. You took the  
  
punishment for us then too? I always wondered why you'd lock yourself in your room for a few days after one of my adventures.  
  
Hari...why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
Hatori didn't deny or agree to the statment. He didn't answer Shigure's question either, instead he reached an arm out to  
  
Shigure to let his friend know he was ready to go.   
  
Shigure helped him up again and they continued towards Hatori's home.  
  
It seemed as if an hour had passed before they reached Hatori's home. Momiji stood in the doorway. The boy had  
  
calmed down considerably, but there were still tear stains one his cheeks. " I wanna help."  
  
Shigure only nodded. Hatori was leaning heavily on him and not being as responsive as Shigure would have liked. He  
  
took the Dragon into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Momiji followed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Shigure knew enough first aid to take care of most of the injuries. He bandaged his friend while Momiji handed him   
  
anything he asked for and ran for what ever he needed. Hatori had laid silent and had slowly slipped into unconsciousness by  
  
the time Shigure was done.  
  
"Is Hari, gonna be okay?" Momiji asked as he sat in a chair watching Hatori, clearly worried over the state of his guardian.  
  
"We're going to need to take him to the hospital, but I think he'll come through all right. Where does he keep the keys   
  
to the car?"  
  
Hiro peered into the room from the doorway, dressed in his night clothes. "You're not going to drive are you? I mean why  
  
don't you just call an ambulance and save them the trouble of pulling you out of the wreckage. Or maybe the morge and skip the  
  
ambulance."   
  
Shigure looked at the boy. "Hiro, isn't it past your bedtime?"  
  
"All I wanted was a glass of milk before bed. Then I see the mess in the hall and it's like something out of a horror flic.  
  
You expect me to sleep when it looks like there's a murderer walking the halls of the main house?"  
  
"Go back to bed, Hiro. There isn't any murderer around here." Momiji snapped. "Why don't you mind your own business."  
  
Hiro shrugged and turned as if to go. "Hey....he's going to be okay, isn't he? I mean not that I really care or anything, but  
  
Kisa will want to know."  
  
Shigure nodded. "You can tell her that he'll be fine. Momiji and I have to go now, if you run into Haru along the way, do me  
  
a favor and have him come by and help me get Hari to the car."  
  
"I'll think about it." Hiro shot back as he headed back out of the room.  
  
A few moments later, Haru walked into the room. His hair was messier than normal. It seemed Hiro had told him his  
  
help was needed, just as Shigure had suspected he would. The quiet young man walked over and helped Shigure pick Hatori up  
  
and carry him out to the car.  
  
"What happened?" Haru asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Akito decided to use Hari as a punching bag. He refused to erase Tohru's mind...I think that's why Akito beat him so   
  
badly." Shigure answered.  
  
"I'll drive." Haru said calmly as he spun the keys on his finger and got into the drivers side. He'd taken them out of Hatori's  
  
pocket.  
  
Momiji jumped in the passenger's side leaving Shigure to sit in the back and try to keep Hatori comfortable.   
  
"I have no idea why I'm letting Haru drive." Shigure stated half to himself and half to Hatori who showed some signs of  
  
waking.  
  
Momiji looked back at Shigure and smiled. "It's ok. I know the way to the hospital. Hari takes me there sometimes when  
  
we go to visit people. I can give Haru directions."  
  
"Yes, the question is can he follow them?" Shigure whispered. The last thing they needed at that moment was Black Haru.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the hospital half an hour later. Haru had taken a couple of wrong turns, but Momiji soon had him on the  
  
right road.   
  
"Let me do all of the talking." Shigure warned them as he carried Hatori inside. "I'm going to have to go in with him, to   
  
make sure that no 'accidents' happen."  
  
The dragon felt thin and light as Shigure was directed to carry him into the back. There'd been a time when he was  
  
heavier. When there had been more life in Hatori's eyes and he'd been able to smile, but that had been before he'd been forced  
  
to erase Kana's memory. :Damn you, Akito! What have you done to poor Hari? What have you done to all of us?:  
  
  
  
Haru kicked back in the waiting room with his feet up on one of the stands. Momiji walked over and sat beside him.   
  
"Just once I'd like to go black on Akito." Haru stated out of the blue.   
  
Momiji looked at his cousin. "I don't think Akito means to hurt people as bad as he does. I think ....I think he's sad.  
  
If I knew I was going to die, I might be angry too. Maybe even jealous of everyone. I mean it can't be any fun to be him."  
  
"He doesn't have to take it out on us....it's not our fault we're born cursed."  
  
"I know..." Momiji replied as he leaned his head against Haru's shoulder.  
  
"Hatori will be fine. Stop worrying."  
  
  
  
Dealing with the people at the hospital had always been difficult for the cursed. Too much contact and the Sohma family  
  
secret could be revealed, not to mention all of the paper work and trying to come up with an acceptable excuse for the injuries  
  
that didn't include abuse and wouldn't attract the attention of the police. Shigure's writting skills often came in handy in these  
  
situations.  
  
Shigure had removed Hatori's shirt so that the nurse wouldn't attempt it, helped the nurse get his x-rays and watched  
  
her carefully as she'd taken Hatori's vitals and placed an IV in his arm. This was very risky. Hatori was the one hurt this time.  
  
He wouldn't be able to erase their memories while in the form of a seahorse, even if he were conscious. The nurse left and a   
  
doctor walked in.  
  
Shigure looked up from all of the paperwork and stared for a moment, surprised to see it was Kana. Never the less he  
  
had to keep her from examining Hatori.   
  
Shigure stood, leaned on the IV stand and winked at her. "My my, if you're an angel come for my friend I hope you won't  
  
mind taking me in his place. Where's Hari's normal doctor?"   
  
"Shigure? It's been a while. Oh, he's with another patient right now. I saw Hatori's chart and thought I'd make sure he   
  
was all right. I used to be his assistant, you know. I thought I might show him that I made it and thank him for everything he taught me." Kana smiled a little. "I...I didn't think he'd look this bad though. What happened?"   
  
"He was carrying a glass vase when he tripped and fell. I'm sorry. I'd really prefer that he see his regular doctor. I'll give  
  
him your message when he wakes up, though."  
  
A frown formed on Kana's lips and glanced again in Hatori's direction. "Can you give him my number? Have him call me  
  
if he needs anything or you can call me if you need help with him. I've heard that none of the Sohma's like hospitals."  
  
"I will. How's Muyako?"   
  
"Still fuming over the last time you took her out." Kana replied with a smile. She handed Shigure her number and he  
  
placed it in his pocket. "I'll go get Hatori's normal doctor and try to get him over as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you, Kana. Tell Muyako to give me a call, will you?"  
  
Kana only smiled as she left.  
  
Shigure took the number from his pocket. He was going to crumple it up and throw it away, but he just couldn't bring  
  
himself to. Instead he slipped it back inside of his pocket and sat back down to finish the papers as he waited for the other  
  
doctor to arrive.   
  
It wasn't long before the male doctor walked in.The doctor was quiet as he worked. When he finished he finally turned  
  
to Shigure and frowned. This was the doctor that worked with all of the male Sohma's. He knew he was up for a fight.  
  
"I am seriously advising that he stay here for a few days. You're cousin has had a very bad fall. He'll need constant  
  
attention and the bandages will have to be changed often for the next few days. I advise giving him a transfusion as well."  
  
"Hatori doen't like hospitals, he feels that they're inefficient and that the patient isn't truely watched over 24 hours a   
  
day. With me there will be someone with him every moment. Besides, you'll have a hard time keeping him in bed and me  
  
away from your nurses. How long with the transfusion take?" Shigure inquired.  
  
"A few hours."  
  
After a great deal of discussion, Shigure got the doctor to sign release papers for Hatori. It was nearly 4 in the  
  
morning by the time he walked into the waiting room to wake Haru and Momiji. Haru slept with his arms crossed and his  
  
head on his chest. Momiji had fallen asleep while leaning against him. They didn't appear to have gotten a good rest, but  
  
unlike Shigure they'd been able to get a little sleep.  
  
"Come on boys. We're taking Hari to my place." Shigure stated as he handed Momiji a bag of medical supplies   
  
and a book's worth of instructions the doctor insisted Shigure take with them.  
  
Momiji rubbed his eyes and picked up the bag. Haru stretched and walked on ahead to unlock the car.  
  
"Haru, where'd you learn to drive?" Shigure asked as they finally pulled up to the house and Haru parked in a flower bed.   
  
"huh? Well, I don't really know how to drive. I've just always wanted to try. It was fun."  
  
Shigure stood, shocked for a moment. :We're lucky to be alive!:  
  
The dog of the Zodiac lifted Hatori up and carried him inside, placing him in his room. He had to step over Tohru and  
  
Kyo who'd fallen asleep at the table, while waiting for them to return. Yuki was there too, but he was awake.   
  
"How bad is he?" Yuki asked as he followed Shigure to the room.  
  
Shigure looked up from where he was covering Hatori. "I don't think Akito meant for it to be this bad..I don't even think  
  
he knows. Hatori fell on a large peice of glass. That's what cause the worst of his injuries. Hari will be all right though. We just  
  
have to keep an eye on him. I don't think anyone here is the mood to though, as it is you'll all have to call off from school just  
  
so that you can get some rest. I think I'll just call Aya to watch Hari while everyone get's some rest.  
  
Yuki's mood darkened. "How's anyone supposed to sleep with HIM around?"  
  
"Despite what you think, Aya can be very gentle and caring. It is Hatori, after all. He'll be too interested in keeping   
  
Hari comfortable to bother you."  
  
"I suppose that your right." Yuki said, recalling how Ayame would follow Hatori's every command.  
  
"Oh Shigure! I'm heeeeere?" Ayame said in a singsong manner as he walked into the house.  
  
Kyo instantly woke up, his cat ears poking out form beneath his hair to lay flat back against his head. "What the   
  
hell are you doing here???!!!!! Shigure, did you call this idiot?!"  
  
"Huh?" Tohru picked her head up off of the table and looked around, bleery eyed for a couple minutes. "Oh no. Oh  
  
no!!! I slept in! I'm late for school!"  
  
Yuki peered around the corner. "Tohru, Shigure called the school and said that everyone is sick."  
  
He then glared at Kyo. "Keep it down you stupid cat, You'll wake Hatori."  
  
Tohru and Kyo instantly stopped and looked at Yuki.  
  
"Hatori is here?" Tohru inquired.  
  
"He.....had an accident. Ayame is here to take care of him.....so that we can all get some sleep." Yuki said with a  
  
glare at his brother.  
  
Ayame trotted over his brother and threw an arm over his shoulder. " Fear not, dear brother. You can rest knowing  
  
that Hari is in good hands. Where is Hari?"  
  
"Shigure's room. Shigure fell asleep beside the bed. He's been up all night." Yuki answered.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tohru asked in a quiet voice. "Really, I'm not tired. This....this isn't my fault,  
  
is it? I know that Akito seemed really angry when Hatori wouldn't erase my memory."  
  
"Don't even start crying. It's not your fault." Kyo told her in a gentle voice that was rarely heard from him. "It's his   
  
own fault for going there so soon after getting Akito mad. You'd think of all people, Hatori wouldn't be that stupid."  
  
"Could...could I see him?" Toru asked.  
  
"Of course you can!" Ayame said with one of his charming smiled. "Come along Toru, I'm sure he'll be glad to see  
  
you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own Fruits Basket. They are the property of their respective owners.  
  
Note: I encourage reviews. If you want see more please say so in the review so I know when to stop being everyone. Also I'd like to apologize for using the wrong nicknames. My DVD player is on the fritz and I never paid attention to nicknames before this.  
  
THIS SECTION RATED PG FOR LANGUAGE  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Could...could I see him?" Toru asked.  
  
"Of course you can!" Ayame said with one of his charming smiled. "Come along Toru, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.You're bright smile will lighten his spirits!"  
  
"I'm going to bed." Kyo told everyone as his laid his head back down on the table.   
  
Tohru looked at Kyo. "Shouldn't you go upstairs to bed? I mean, it's not going to be very comfortable here...and you'll get a kink in your neck."  
  
"I just know that Rabbit took my bed. If I go up there I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Oh. Well, good night! or...good morning? hmm...Sleep well! ah that's better." Tohru smiled at Kyo and Yuki.  
  
"Good night, Honda-san. Don't work too hard. My Brother can make his own food.  
  
Yuki went to his own room to sleep, with a parting glare at Ayame. He found Haru fast asleep on his bed. With a sigh, Yuki laid down beside him and tried to ignor the fact that Haru cuddled closer.  
  
Ayame lead Tohru into the room and stopped as he looked at his friend. The left half of Hatori's face was battered and bruised, his lip split. Ayame's normally joyous manner dropped as he looked at his friend.   
  
"Oh Hari..." Ayame whispered as he knelt next to the bed.  
  
Tohru stood in the doorway. She knew Hatori was hurt, but she'd never imagined this.  
  
"Don't look at me that way." Hatori mumbled weakly.  
  
"Ah, Hatori...you're awake! Can I get you something?" Tohru offered.  
  
Hatori's eye closed for a moment. The other was swollen shut. "Water?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Tohru ran out to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. :It's all my fault, I know it is! Didn't Shigure say a while back that Hatori was always thinking of others? What if he went to talk to Akito about me? It's all my fault! Poor Hatori..."  
  
Ayame was fussing over Shigure when Tohru walked back in. Hatori looked more than a little displeased with his current situation. It was fairly obvious that he wasn't used to being stuck in bed and he'd had enough of Ayame fussing over him.  
  
"Take care, Tohru. Hari's a beast when he's like this. I love him so but he's got such a temper at times." Ayame warned her.  
  
"Shut up." Hatori growled.  
  
"You see? You see?! He forgets all manners when he's like this! Tohru is a delicate flower, Hari. I hope you won't speak to her the way you're speaking to me."  
  
Hatori closed his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Eh....umm, I'm sorry Hatori. Would you like me to leave?" Tohru asked she handed him the glass of water.  
  
"No, it's perfectly all right. I just don't feel well." His hand shook as he tried to take a sip of the water.  
  
Shigure opened an eye and grinned. "Aww. I think Hari needs a sippy-cup!"  
  
".......get out."  
  
Shigure starts to fake cry. "I pull you from the jaws of death, I stay up with you all night, I had to be in the car with Haru driving! Then I take you into my home so I can care for you in your time of need and this...this is how you thank me? Throwing me out of my OWN room?! Hari, you wound me!!"  
  
A shout came from Kyo in the other room. "Hey can you keep it down in there?! For crying out loud, people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"As if you have room to speak." Yuki retorted from upstairs.  
  
"Shut up, You damn rat, before I come up there and make you!"  
  
Hatori looked up at Shigure. "You let Haru drive?"  
  
Aya took the cup from Hatori's hand and helped Hatori take a drink. "It's all right Hari. You're car looks fine. It's sitting in the flowerbed as we speak! I think Haru did wonderful. Driving at his age. And to park it in the garden, what a lovely idea!!! I wish I had a car to park in a garden."  
  
Hatori choked on the water and coughed. "The...flowerbed?"  
  
"It's okay, Ha-chan. No harm done." Shigure yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. Ha-chan isn't as willing to share a bed as my beloved Ayame."  
  
"Shigure, man of my heart!" Aya yelled as he thew his arms open wide.  
  
"Leave...and take Aya with you. I'm tired of his ranting." Hatori remarked, looking away from them.  
  
Ayame stopped and looked at the pained expression on Hatori's face. "Poor Hari....."  
  
"leave....please."  
  
"Someone is supposed to stay with you, Ha-chan. I promised. ." Shigure told Hatori.  
  
"I can stay with Hatori." Tohru offered. "If he doesn't mind that is."  
  
"Tohru can stay. She's quiet enough." He agreed  
  
"You see! Now how often do I say that Tohru would make the perfect wife! She's so helpful and.."  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! And how many times do I have to say Tohru is no one's wife?! Would you just tell her what she needs to know and leave?!"   
  
Kyo stood in the doorway, his cat ears poking out from his fiery hair. Shigure sat at his feet rubbing his head.  
  
"OK, Ok. You don't have to be so mean, Kyo. " Shigure whined as he rummaged around in the bag on the floor and handed Tohru the list of instructions. "I shouldn't be too long, but he'll be do for his anitibiotics, pain relievers, and sleeping pills in about half an hour. And...if nature should call, call me. He's supposed to stay off of his feet."  
  
Hatori gave his friend an evil glare.  
  
"You learned that from Akito, didn't you?" Shigure remarked with a smile. "Rest up, Hari. Don't strain yourself. I'll be back in a bit. I leave you in Tohru's capable hands. I and Ayame will be in Kyo's room."  
  
"Oh Gure~ Are you going to make me wait all morning?" Ayame sang from the steps.   
  
"You guys are sick! I hope you don't mind sharing the room with the Rabbit." Kyo waited until they left the room then turned to Tohru. "Hey, Tohru...I think Hari might need some soup. I mean you're supposed to have something in your stomach when you're taking medicine and all. I can watch him while you heat some."  
  
"Um, ok. I'll be back in a jiffy!"   
  
Tohru left the room and Kyo sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know, I was really worried that you would take Tohru away from us. I just want to say...thanks. I didn't think you had enough backbone to stand up to Akito. I guess I can understand though. You've got to deal with that bastard day in and day out, no matter what his mood and after he took Kana away from you.... It must be hell dealing with him,but you still do it. Why?"  
  
Hatori was silent for a long time. Kyo normally avoided him, but this time the Cat had gone out of his way to talk to him. "Because......it is my duty, my role in the curse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Next to the cat, the dragon is the least wanted of all the curses. It has always been kept close to the god. It's power is too important and too much of a risk to be allowed to stray. The dragon is shaped and trained to serve the god to the point where it becomes nearly impossible for the dragon to disobey. It's just the way of things, it is how it must be. The dragon can never disobey the god." Akito's voice eched through Hatori's mind.  
  
"So you see, you're life belongs to me. Ever since you were a babe, you're life has been shaped to my needs. You are my puppet. It is the dragon's place in the curse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK well that's one part of the reason Hatori obeys Akito. from my point of view at least. The other part might come in a later chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a good deal more comedic than the last. AS always let me know if you'd like me to continue. 


End file.
